Corazón de Hierro
by Hiwatari Yuu
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo un soldado volvía a casa después de la guerra, su nombre era Sasuke, Corazón de Hierro...
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración**_

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _(Y si me pertenecieran no habrían muerto Itachi, Sasori y Neji T.T)_

Esta historia no es mía es una pequeña adaptación al sasusaku de la autora Elizabeth Hoyt con la saga: La leyenda de los cuatro soldados de la primera novela tentación irresistible.

La novela alterna con la historia de los personajes principales de tentación irresistible con la del cuento corazón de hierro, uno de los caballeros que protagonizan un libro de cuentos infantiles.

Posible spoiler.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuatro soldados que volvían a casa después de muchos años de guerra. _Trin tran, trin tran, trin tran,_ sonaban sus botas mientras marchaban con la cabeza bien alta sin mirar a derecha ni a izquierda. Porque estaban acostumbrados a marchar, y no era fácil olvidar un ritual de tantos años. Las guerras y las batallas habían tocado a su fin, pero ignoro si nuestros soldados habían ganado o perdido, y tal vez ello no importe. Llevaban la ropa hechas jirones, sus botas tenían más agujeros que cuero y ni uno solo de ellos volvía a casa como se fue.

Marchando, marchando, llegaron a un cruce de caminos y allí se detuvieron a pensar qué hacían. Un camino derecho y bien pavimentado llevaba al oeste. Otro conducía al este, hacia el interior de un bosque umbrío y misterioso. Y el ultimo apuntaba hacia el norte donde se cernían las sombras de solitarias montañas.

— Bueno, amigos – dijo por fin el soldado más alto, quitándose el sombrero para rascarse la cabeza— ¿lanzamos al aire una moneda?

—No – contesto el que estaba a su derecha —. Yo llevo ese camino -Y, tras despedirse de sus compañeros, emprendió la marcha hacia el este y se adentró en el oscuro bosque sin mirar atrás.

— Yo prefiero esta ruta –dijo el soldado de la izquierda, y señaló las montañas que se alzaba a lo lejos.

—Yo, por mi parte – repuso el soldado más alto, riendo —tomaré el camino más fácil, como he hecho siempre. Pero ¿y tú? – le preguntó al último de sus compañeros — ¿Qué camino tomarás?

— Ah, yo –suspiro el otro —Creo que tengo una china en la bota. Me sentaré aquí para quitármela, porque hace muchas leguas que me viene molestando. –Y, dicho y hecho, buscó allí cerca una peña en la que apoyarse.

El soldado más alto volvió a ponerse el sombrero.

—Entonces, está decidido.

Los demás se estrecharon las manos cordialmente y siguieron su camino. Pero no puedo contaros las aventuras que les sucedieron, ni si sus viajes les condujeron a casa, sanos y salvos, porque está no es su historia. Es la del primero del soldado, el que se aventuró en el bosque umbrío y tenebroso.

Se llamaba Sasuke Corazón de Hierro.

De _Sasuke Corazón de Hierro_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración**_

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _(Y si me pertenecieran no habrían muerto Itachi, Sasori y Neji T.T)_

Esta historia no es mía es una pequeña adaptación al sasusaku de la autora Elizabeth Hoyt con la saga: La leyenda de los cuatro soldados de la primera novela tentación irresistible.

La novela alterna con la historia de los personajes principales de tentación irresistible con la del cuento corazón de hierro, uno de los caballeros que protagonizan un libro de cuentos infantiles.

Posible spoiler.

* * *

Así llamaron a Sasuke, Corazón de hierro, por una cosa muy extraña. Aunque su cara y sus miembros, y el resto de su cuerpo, eran como de cualquier otro hombre creado por Dios, su corazón no lo era. Estaba hecho de hierro y latía sobre la superficie de su pecho, fuerte, valeroso, inmutable.

Corazón de hierro caminó muchos días por el tenebroso bosque y durante ese tiempo no encontró persona o animal alguno.

El séptimo día, el farallón de los arboles se abrió de repente y Sasuke salió del bosque. Ante sí se extendía una cuidad resplandeciente. Sasuke la miró atónito. Nunca, en todos sus viajes, había visto una urbe tan pronto le sonaron las tripas, sacándole de su estupor. Tenía que comprar comida y, para comprar comida, debía encontrar trabajo.

Así que entró a la ciudad.

Pero a pesar de que preguntó por doquier, no había trabajo decente para un soldado que volvía de la guerra. Es lo que suele ocurrir, según creo. Porque aunque todos se alegraban de ver a un soldado cuando hay que librar una guerra, pasado el peligro miran al mismo hombre con desdén y desconfianza. Y así fue que como Sasuke se vio obligado a emplearse como barrendero. Labor que cumplió con suma elegancia…

Un día, mientras Sasuke barría las calles, pasó una procesión. Había varios lacayos que, vestidos con librea dorada, iban a pie, un par de guardias montados en blanquísimos corceles, y, por último, un carruaje dorado que se acercaba. Cuando estaba justo a su lado, la cortina se movió y vio la cara de la dama que viajaba en su interior.

¡Y qué cara! Sus facciones eran perfectas, su tez tan blanca y tersa que se diría de marfil. Sasuke, corazón de hierro se quedo mirándola. A su lado, una voz ronca preguntó:

— ¿Te parece hermosa la princesa Sakura?

Sasuke se volvió y vio a un viejo apergaminado donde antes no había nadie. Frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que reconocer que la princesa era extremadamente bella.

—Entonces –dijo el anciano maloliente — ¿Te gustaría casarte con ella?

De _Sasuke, Corazón de Hierro_


End file.
